Mets le sur ma note
by AMALMALIE
Summary: OS pour le Concours "Les 7 péchés capitaux" de StarBuck-TwiliGhT: Edward a besoin d'un nouveau plan de carrière, d'argent, d'un coup de fouet.Mais quand on a l'impression de n'avoir plus rien, on ne se rend pas compte de ce qu'il y a sous son nez.AH/Lemon


_"Concours: Les 7 péchés capitaux. "_

**Titre : "**Mets-le sur ma note ».

**Auteur(s): **Amalmalie

**Béta:** Sandrine50 (The best one)

**Péché(s) :** Paresse, gourmandise et un soupçon d'avarice.

**Disclaimer: **Tous les personnages appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer, je ne fais que m'amuser avec.

Pour lire les autres OS du concours, rendez-vous sur cette page : fanfiction . net / community / Concours_Les_7_peches_capitaux / 94893 / _(pensez à supprimer les espaces)_

* * *

><p><strong>Mets-le sur ma note.<strong>

* * *

><p>La voix envoûtante de Janis Joplin et sa reprise de « Summertime » réchauffaient quelque peu mon corps transi de froid. Il devait faire à peine 10 °C dehors et mon chauffage était coupé.<p>

Bien recroquevillé sous ma couette, Janis me faisait planer, comme à son habitude. J'imaginais la terrible chaleur asséchant ma peau, l'océan à mes pieds, la fille du moment qui s'allongerait sur moi, son corps mouillé soulageant le mien et ma bite commença à s'agiter.

J'étais bien, si bien que j'eus du mal à réaliser que mon téléphone sonnait pendant que ma belle inconnue s'amusait à me mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. La sonnerie stridente de mon portable finit pourtant par me couper définitivement ma vision magique.

Mécontent, je sortis mon bras de ma bulle de chaleur et attrapai mon portable sur la table de chevet. Immédiatement, le froid polaire qui régnait dans mon studio agressa ma chair découverte, secouant mon corps de frissons.

Dieu, il faisait vraiment froid!

Je me dépêchai de me replacer sous les draps, toujours bien planqué, et répondis sans même regarder le nom de l'appelant.

« Edward tu me réponds! Extraordinaire ».

Et merde...

« Bonjour papa » grommelai-je.

« Le son de ta voix semble étouffé. Tu te planques où encore? Sous ton lit? »

« Pas loin... » m'agaçai-je.

« Ta ligne fixe est coupée », continua t-il, imperturbable. « Déjà que tu vis dans un taudis... S'il n'y a plus le téléphone, je suppose que ta connexion internet est également coupée, parfait pour ta recherche d'emploi.

J'espère que le gaz et l'électricité marchent toujours? Je ne veux quand même pas te voir mourir de froid dans le noir ».

Je ne prenais pas la peine de répondre, je connaissais déjà son laïus par cœur. C'était le même depuis 8 mois. Depuis que j'avais laissé tomber mes études et qu'il m'avait coupé les vivres. Je galérais de petits boulots en petits boulot sans pouvoir les garder bien longtemps. Il faut dire que j'avais du mal à me réveiller, me motiver, m'investir...j'avais toujours eu du mal avec les contraintes.

« Je te préviens Edward, la glandouille c'est fini. Tu as 22 ans bon sang! Que tu aies décidé de laisser tomber tes études d'ingénierie à 40 000 dollars l'année, passe, mais que tu ne sois même pas foutu d'assumer tes actes et de subvenir à tes besoins, là, c'est du foutage de gueule! » s'énerva soudain mon père.

Tu parles, il était vert que j'abandonne. Je ne l'avais jamais vu autant en colère de ma vie. La crise d'apoplexie le guettait. Seule ma mère, toujours aussi indifférente à mon sort, avait eu la délicatesse de se la fermer et de me lancer un simple regard amorphe tandis que mon géniteur s'égosillait à me péter les tympans.

Je m'étais alors empressé de rassembler quelques affaires, mes rares économies et de me tirer chez mon pote Jasper que j'avais rencontré lors de mes nombreuses soirées de beuverie. Il m'avait trouvé un appartement, juste en face du sien, et un petit boulot, dans le bar de Jacob et Bella, où j'avais tenu deux semaines.

« Cette petite comédie ne va pas durer longtemps », me menaça mon paternel, « Si tu ne trouves pas une solution rapidement, je ne te paie plus rien, rien du tout...même pas ton portable ».

« C'est la seule chose que tu me payes de toute façon » répliquai-je.

« Et je n'ai pas payé la caution de ton trou? » contre-carra mon père.

Ouais... sauf que j'avais dû lui rembourser dès le mois suivant, avalant une bonne partie de mes économies.

Et aujourd'hui je n'avais plus rien. Ma dernière paie m'avait servi à régler certaines de mes factures. J'avais dû sacrifier le chauffage et le téléphone.

Quel connard!

Je sentais monter en moi la haine familière qui me donnait envie de balancer mon téléphone contre le mur tout en insultant la terre entière.

M'exhortant à expirer lentement, je sortis la tête de sous ma couette.

« Bien », conclut mon père, « maintenant que les choses sont claires, nous t'attendons vendredi pour venir dîner à la maison ».

« Je ne viendrai pas ».

« Vendredi Edward, à 18 heures » insista mon père.

« Je ne viendrai pas » répétai-je.

« Sois à l'heure ».

« Merci pour l'invitation mon cher papa » ironisai-je.

Ce dernier raccrocha aussi sec sans une parole supplémentaire.

Connard! Connard! Connard!

D'énervement, je jetai ma couette au loin et me relevai brusquement avant de faire les cent pas dans mon studio.

Je choppai un bonnet et des gants au passage, histoire de compléter ma tenue, un énorme pull à col roulé et un jean retenu par deux paires de chaussettes.

Il fallait absolument que je trouve un nouveau boulot au plus vite, ne serait-ce que pour payer mon forfait et ne plus rien devoir à ce con.

Je finis par me diriger vers mon unique fenêtre et m'appliquai à enlever la buée des vitres.

Même dans mon trou, il faisait plus chaud qu'à l'extérieur.

En quelques secondes, je pus observer la cour de mon immeuble, grise et morne, entièrement recouverte de béton, où se serraient des poubelles archi-pleines qui dégueulaient leurs ordures.

Les fenêtres de mes voisins d'en face, en pleine activité de début de soirée, offraient leur spectacle habituel.

A ma droite, les Clearwater se préparaient leur éternel plateau télé. Un peu plus haut, la sulfureuse Leah ouvrait sa porte à l'une de ses nombreuses conquêtes. A côté, Jasper et Alice semblaient se disputer, comme toujours. Et enfin, juste en face de moi, ma petite Bella et son éternelle queue de cheval pénétraient dans sa minuscule cuisine, un léger sourire aux lèvres, pensant certainement au petit plat qu'elle allait se mitonner.

Pour avoir manger plusieurs fois chez elle, je pouvais affirmer qu'elle était plus que douée. Sa cuisine était aussi colorée que ses idées, avec toujours une bonne bouteille de vin en accompagnement.

Elle aurait dû ouvrir un restaurant au lieu d'écouter ce con de Jacob et tout miser dans un bar.

Néanmoins, ce dernier était pas mal, au pied de notre immeuble, pas trop moche, pas trop cher.

Durant le court laps de temps où j'avais bossé pour elle, je l'accompagnais au marché et elle me faisait goûter ses nouvelles recettes.

J'aimais la manière dont Bella choisissait rigoureusement ses légumes pour concocter des sandwichs originaux et de copieuses salades aux saveurs exotiques que les clients se pressaient d'avaler, entre deux cafés, avant de retourner vaquer à leurs occupations.

Il était évident que ces débiles ne savaient pas apprécier le talent de Bella à sa juste valeur.

Remarquez, ils n'étaient pas là pour ça. Ces petits « extras » avaient été ajoutés à l'initiative de Bella afin d'attirer les travailleurs du coin qui n'avaient pas le temps de faire un vrai repas.

Ça marchait d'ailleurs, une nouvelle clientèle s'installait dès que la faim se faisait sentir.

Je savais que mon amie rêvait secrètement de faire assez de bénéfices pour assurer un vrai service le midi.

Elle était mignonne ma petite Bella et tellement combative. Elle travaillait depuis l'âge de 16 ans et ne se plaignait jamais.

Elle était toujours enjouée, trop gentille aussi. Elle avait été incapable de me virer.

C'était Jacob qui s'en était chargé, sans ménagement, mais je l'avais amplement mérité.

J'étais alors devenu simple client. Ces derniers temps, c'était le seul endroit chaud que j'acceptais de fréquenter et qui me faisait encore crédit.

Le soir, j'aimais bien la regarder déambuler dans sa cuisine, surtout maintenant que Jacob était parti.

Elle m'apaisait. Je pouvais l'observer en toute quiétude, je ne croiserais pas son regard. Elle ne prenait jamais la peine d'observer ses voisins, comme si sa vie lui suffisait.

Dans ces moments là, je me disais que rien n'était perdu, que moi aussi je trouverais ce que j'allais bien pouvoir faire de ma vie.

Des gesticulations du côté de chez Jasper attirèrent soudain mon attention. Il me faisait signe de le rejoindre en bas. Alice n'était plus en vue.

Un quart d'heure plus tard, je me retrouvai accoudé au comptoir, un whisky à la main, tandis que Jasper expulsait toute sa colère contre sa copine.

Emmett, le cousin de Bella qui venait l'aider de temps en temps, commençait à nettoyer la salle déserte.

« Il est même pas 20 heures » m'étonnai-je.

« Tu vois quelqu'un que ça gêne? » me lança Emmett.

« Oui, nous » répliquai-je en désignant Jasper et moi de la main.

« De toute façon ton pote va bientôt courir retrouver sa moitié pour se faire pardonner vu la manière dont il s'agite sur son tabouret »

...Effectivement Jasper était une boule de nerf tripotant constamment son portable dans l'attente d'un appel d'Alice...

« Et toi tu n'as pas de thunes » conclut Emmett.

« Mets-le sur ma note » insistai-je.

« Va te faire foutre, tu dois déjà un paquet à Bella et elle n'a pas besoin de ça en ce moment. Tu es le pire des glandeurs Edward. Même trouver un boulot de merde te demande un effort surhumain. Et je ne te parle même pas de le garder ».

« Bella est d'accord, alors la ferme » crachai-je

Je me faisais l'effet d'être le pire des gosses à répondre comme ça. Mais je ne supportais pas que l'on me balance mes défauts en pleine gueule, surtout un quasi-inconnu.

Emmett souffla bruyamment en rangeant les dernières chaises, puis pointa son gros doigt dans ma direction.

« Tu as de la chance qu'elle t'aime bien parce que je trouve que tu es un vrai connard ».

« C'est bon, je paye », le coupa Jasper. « Allez Edward, on dégage! »

Tout en regardant Emmett droit dans les yeux, je bus mon verre d'un trait.

« Je paie toujours mes dettes », balançai-je, « je rembourserai Bella ».

Emmett haussa les épaules et m'offrit un sourire narquois avant de passer derrière le comptoir.

« Si tu le dis ».

Connard!

« Bella ne vient pas t'aider à fermer? » lui demanda brusquement Jasper, me coupant dans mon envie de lui fermer sa grande gueule.

« Elle a rendez-vous tôt demain avec les banquiers. Elle a besoin de se préparer ».

Le visage fermé de Emmett n'inaugurait rien de bon, chassant immédiatement mes envies de meurtre à son encontre.

Bella était plutôt dans la merde depuis que Jacob l'avait plantée un petit matin, la forçant à racheter ses parts et donc à s'endetter encore plus.

Mais là, ça semblait vraiment grave.

Mon Dieu, je devais absolument lui régler ma note. Ça ne changerait pas grand chose mais je culpabiliserais moins. Je pourrais même commencer à laisser des pourboires au lieu d'accepter des cadeaux de la maison.

Jasper sembla penser la même chose que moi puisqu'il défroissait maladroitement un billet de 20 sur le comptoir.

« Pourboire! » s'exclama t-il.

Emmett éclata de rire.

« Merci Jasper, c'était inutile mais sympa ».

Mon malaise s'accrut. J'étais incapable de faire de même, ne sachant même pas si je pourrais bouffer après-demain.

Bella travaillait comme une forcenée pour maintenir son commerce à flot et moi et mon inertie, je lui collais une dette supplémentaire sans même être capable de la rembourser.

Emmitouflé dans une couverture supplémentaire, je dormis mal cette nuit là, déterminé à me rendre dès le lendemain matin à l'entreprise de gros œuvres, à 7 blocs d'ici, qui cherchait des déménageurs payés au black.

**….**

Mon putain de dos était en compote. Mes bras me faisaient souffrir et j'avais une crampe à la jambe gauche.

Un café fumant était placé sous mon nez et je n'avais même pas la force de le boire.

Accoudée derrière son comptoir, Bella m'observait d'un air amusé tout en dégustant des muffins qui semblaient savoureux.

Sa bouche gourmande suçotait les grains de chocolat avant que ses dents blanches ne mordent dans la pâtisserie. Un peu de crème coula sur les commissures de ses lèvres.

« Merci de m'en proposer » grommelai-je.

« Je croyais que tu souffrais tellement que tu ne pouvais rien avaler » se moqua t-elle.

« C'est toi qui les as fait? »

« Je me gâte. Personne ne me fait de petites douceurs, alors je me les fais moi-même ».

Je m'étirai en grimaçant avant de me lever de ma banquette pour me diriger vers le comptoir.

De mon doigt, j'essuyai les traces de crème sur les lèvres de Bella pour le porter à ma bouche et m'extasier sur le goût délicieux.

Rougissante, mon amie se redressa et entama un nouveau muffin.

« N'y touche pas » me commanda t-elle tout en se dirigeant vers un homme qui venait de s'installer au bar.

J'en profitai pour retourner à ma table chercher mon café et m'installai sur un des sièges de bar.

« Tu es sûr que tu n'as pas faim? » me demanda t-elle tout en servant une bière au nouvel arrivant.

« Non, j'économise. J'ai trois merdes dans mon frigo et je peux verser un acompte pour qu'on me remette le chauffage. Et puis je dois te rembourser ».

« Mais que t'arrive t-il? Mon Dieu! Aurais-tu des scrupules à détenir la note la plus importante de tous mes clients? » plaisanta t-elle tout en revenant face à moi.

« Ah ah, très drôle » me renfrognai-je « Je suis _le seul_ à qui tu fais crédit. Et oui, j'ai une conscience. Et oui, je vais te rembourser d'ici la fin de la semaine ».

Bella ne put cacher son air sceptique.

« Ouais, ça tombe bien parce que je ne te mets plus rien sur ta note Cullen, plus rien! Fini. Je n'accepterai plus aucune excuse! La maison ne fait plus crédit ».

« Parfait, pas de problème. C'est tout à fait normal » concédai-je.

« Tu vas retourner faire tes déménagements alors? »

« Sûrement pas, c'est l'enfer. En plus on doit se lever aux aurores. Le seul avantage c'est qu'on est payé cash ».

« Tu es vraiment une plaie Edward! » s'exclama t-elle « Tu te rends compte que dans le monde dans lequel on vit, tu ne peux pas survivre une minute. Tu es paresseux, sans ambition, égoïste, pas fiable... »

« Et pourtant tu m'aimes bien » l'interrompis-je tout en sirotant mon café.

Étrangement, Bella me sourit chaleureusement avant de s'éclipser quelques secondes dans la petite cuisine attenant au bar. Elle en revint avec un de ses sandwichs faits maison.

« C'est cadeau » murmura t-elle.

Une bouffée de reconnaissance m'envahit. Je ne la méritais pas. Ni elle, ni Jasper, ni même mon proprio qui n'était jamais très regardant sur la date à laquelle tombait mon loyer.

Je repensais alors à ce que nous avait appris Emmett l'autre soir.

Il fallait absolument qu'on en parle au calme tous les deux et qu'elle arrête de faire comme si de rien n'était.

Je décidai de passer chez elle dès ce soir. J'amènerai ses gâteaux préférés.

« Prends » me dit-elle en poussant le sandwich vers moi.

« Je veux bien, mais seulement si tu partages avec moi. Je ne peux pas manger cette merveille tout seul » rigolai-je.

« Oh non », protesta t-elle, « tu as vu tout ce que j'ai avalé comme cochonnerie. Mais c'est plus fort que moi, je dois goûter tout ce que je fais ».

Tout en parlant, elle tapota son petit ventre légèrement rebondi.

J'attrapai alors ses joues rondes à deux mains et m'amusai à les pincer gentiment.

« Oh mon Dieu, tu es énorme Bella, énorme! C'en est alarmant! »

Elle me repoussa en riant et me balança un journal local qui trainait sur le comptoir.

« Tais-toi! Et va plutôt chercher du boulot. D'ailleurs il y a une grande loterie qui a été organisée dans la région et le premier prix est de 500 000 dollars. Je pense que tu devrais jouer. Tu as plus de chance de gagner que de garder un travail Cullen!

Et puis comme l'a très bien écrit Scorsese: _L'argent gagné au jeu est 2 fois plus précieux que l'argent gagné en travaillant_ ».

Je ne pris pas la peine de relever son ton sarcastique. Une lumière s'était allumée dans mon cerveau.

Jouer! Quelle excellente idée!

Si je misais un peu de fric sur les courses, ou au poker en ligne, je pourrais me faire les couilles en or.

Je pourrais même vendre mon caméscope pour avoir une mise de départ conséquente.

Tout en pensant rentrer me connecter à internet grâce au wi-fi de ma voisine, j'entamai mon sandwich.

« Penses-y Edward ».

La voix de Bella me ramena sur terre.

Après tout, pourquoi ne pas aussi essayer de participer à cette merde? Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre?

Je vérifiai la monnaie qui s'était miraculeusement attardée dans mes poches et consultai le journal. J'avais assez pour acheter une dizaine de tickets.

Absorbé par les détails de l'annonce de la grande loterie, je me fis glisser de mon tabouret.

« Bella, mets- le café sur ma note. Je dois filer ».

Cette dernière sembla me répondre quelque chose mais je ne pris pas la peine de vérifier.

Tout en fourrant le journal dans mon blouson et le cerveau en ébullition, je quittai le bar.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je te rembourserai ce que je te dois, je te le promets » lançai-je en sortant.

Aujourd'hui, j'avais enfin des projets motivants.

**….**

Complètement déconnecté de la réalité et les doigts tremblants, je relisais pour la énième fois les numéros publiés dans le journal, le cul froid à force de rester assis sur le béton.

J'avais passé la semaine enfermé chez moi, ne répondant à personne, pas même à mon père qui s'était déplacé jusqu'à ma porte. Jasper m'appelait l'ermite maintenant.

Malgré le diner qu'avait organisé Bella, où j'étais gentiment convié, je ne m'étais pas aventuré plus loin que ma boîte aux lettres.

Néanmoins, je l'avais tout de même observée distraitement par ma fenêtre préparer son repas de roi, pour finir par rejoindre mon ordinateur à la connexion capricieuse.

Les jeux en ligne s'étaient avérés particulièrement prenants mais surtout générateur d'un merdier supplémentaire.

En quelques jours, j'avais gagné à peine 100 dollars pour en reperdre 300 presque aussitôt. Comme si j'avais besoin de ça!

J'avais finalement atterri sous ma couette, essayant de résister à l'envie de retenter ma chance, lorsque mes yeux s'étaient posés sur mes tickets de loterie.

Me rappelant que les résultats devaient être tombés et que j'avais peut-être gagné quelques dizaines de dollars, j'étais allé toquer chez ma voisine lui demander les journaux de ces derniers jours.

Et c'est ainsi que je me retrouvais assis à même le sol, devant le siège de la loterie régionale, un chèque de 500 000 dollars bien planqué dans mon portefeuille et un chèque coloré et fantaisiste, attestant de ma bonne fortune. Je l'avais coincé dans mon journal tandis que je caressais du doigt le tirage gagnant.

Les pensées se bousculaient dans ma tête: régler mes factures...me tirer d'ici pour finir sous le soleil... jeter un œil à tous les placements que mon banquier m'avait conseillé... peut-être tenter de reprendre des études, même si je ne savais absolument pas dans quoi...

Dieu! J'étais un putain de veinard!

Le froid hivernale ne m'atteignait plus. Les passants qui me regardaient bizarrement alors que je me redressais maladroitement, ivre de ma propre chance, ne me dérangeaient pas.

Tel un automate, je passai déposer mon gain à la banque, où mon conseiller m'avait déjà pris rendez-vous dès le lendemain, pour ensuite retrouver mon studio minable avec bonheur.

Je pouvais enfin ressortir d'ici et aller régler mes dettes. J'avais enfin de l'argent, rien qu'à moi!

Le cœur léger, mon chéquier à la main et une liasse de billets dans la poche, j'allai poster les paiements magiques qui feraient taire toutes les relances.

Une nouvelle vie s'offrait à moi et je n'avais aucune envie que quelqu'un apprenne ce petit secret. Au moins le temps de m'organiser avant que la nouvelle ne se répande sur tous les toits.

Tout en me dirigeant prestement vers le bar de Bella, j'appelai mon propriétaire pour lui annoncer mon intention de quitter mon appartement à la fin du mois.

Je devais avoir l'air con avec ce sourire niais sur mon visage. Et bien évidemment, dès qu'elle m'aperçut, Bella souleva un sourcil interrogateur.

Elle avait le teint plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumé et des cernes marquées soulignaient son doux regard brun.

Malgré mon inquiétude à sa vue, je me sentais dans l'incapacité de m'attarder sur ses problèmes, j'avais bien trop à fêter.

Tandis que je m'approchais de son comptoir à grandes enjambées, je remarquai avec quelle nervosité elle essuyait ses verres. Au moins, j'allais lui redonner quelques couleurs en réglant ma note astronomique.

« Tiens un revenant! » m'accueillit-elle. « Je te vois venir d'ici. Plus _rien_ sur ta note Edward. Tu me dois déjà un café depuis une semaine ».

Sans prendre la peine de lui répondre, je déposai 500 dollars sous son nez.

« Pour toi et avec les intérêts » m'exclamai-je ravi.

Elle en resta bouche bée, incapable d'esquisser le moindre mouvement.

« Mon père s'est enfin décidé à m'aider » mentis-je. « Alors je te rends ce que je te dois et je te dis merci, pour tout Bella. Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait sans toi ».

Visiblement émue, Bella lâcha son torchon et agrippa mon poignet par dessus le bar.

« Tu t'en vas? »

Je sentis mes joues s'enflammer.

« Non » bredouillai-je. « Pourquoi tu dis ça? »

_Menteur, menteur, menteur..._

« Parce qu'on dirait que tu me fais tes adieux » affirma t-elle.

Mal à l'aise, je retirai mon bras de sa poigne légère et commençai à me balancer sur mes pieds.

« Je pas partir à la seconde, je vais juste rembourser toi » baragouinai-je piteusement.

« Tu vas reprendre ton cursus d'ingénieur pour que ton père se montre si généreux? » me questionna t-elle dans un léger sourire.

« Je ne sais pas encore » éludai-je. « Mais là, je n'ai pas trop le temps d'en parler, je dois passer chez Jasper. J'ai du fric à lui rendre à lui aussi ».

Sans un dernier regard, je lui tournai le dos dans l'espoir de mettre un terme à cette conversation et me dirigeai vers la sortie.

_Menteur, menteur, menteur..._

« Edward... » tenta t-elle.

« Je compte sur toi pour passer nous voir dès que tu as fini ici » lançai-je précipitamment tout en poussant la porte de son bar, étouffant par ce geste ma conscience qui commençait à se réveiller.

**….**

La bonne humeur de Jasper et Alice, qui venaient certainement de s'envoyer en l'air, chassa mon malaise le temps de quelques heures.

Ils avaient décidé d'ouvrir une bouteille de vin, suivie rapidement par une seconde, pour fêter mon nouveau compte en banque bien rempli.

« Je vais même pouvoir te taxer » rigola Jasper en agitant les billets que je venais de lui rendre sous mon nez.

Je leur avais servi le même mensonge qu'à Bella, l'étoffant quelque peu. Mon père était maintenant prêt à m'accueillir au bercail et à m'aider à me construire un nouvel avenir.

« Si tu repars chez tes parents, il va falloir que l'on t'organise une belle fête d'adieu », s'enthousiasma Alice. « On pourrait la faire dans le bar de Bella! »

A l'entente de son nom, j'eus un pincement au cœur. Il était près de minuit et elle n'était toujours pas passée.

« Tu sais mon amour, je ne pense pas que Bella ait la tête à organiser une fête en ce moment » affirma Jasper.

« Comment ça? » demandai-je abruptement.

« Ah Monsieur l'ermite se réveille! Je te signale que si tu avais eu la délicatesse de te montrer cette semaine et de venir manger chez Bella tu saurais » m'attaqua t-il.

« Accouche! »

« Elle risque de devoir fermer. Elle avait rendez-vous avec sa banque aujourd'hui, mais si elle n'est pas passée, c'est mauvais signe ».

Un poids de dix tonnes s'écrasa sur ma poitrine.

Quel con! J'avais complètement oublié toute cette histoire. Et moi qui m'étais contenté de lui balancer mon fric avant de fuir ses questions et ses yeux tristes. Je ne l'avais pas vue de la semaine, je n'étais même pas passé chez elle pour voir comment elle allait.

« Je dois la trouver » m'exclamai-je tout en attrapant mon manteau pour quitter l'appartement de Jasper en trombe.

_Avoue-lui tout Edward. Tu peux vraiment l'aider maintenant!_

Ma saloperie de conscience était toujours là lorsque j'atterris devant sa porte. Mais personne ne me répondit.

Après être passé rapidement au bar, qui était bien évidemment fermé, je rentrai chez moi, inquiet.

Bella m'y attendait, assise sur le pas de ma porte, une bouteille de champagne à la main, un gâteau maladroitement empaqueté à ses pieds. Elle paraissait complètement abattue.

Le poids sur ma poitrine disparut aussitôt.

J'étais content qu'elle soit là, vraiment content. Je me rendais compte qu'elle m'avait manqué ces derniers jours.

Et puis j'étais bêtement fier qu'elle préfère venir se confier à moi, malgré tout.

« Désolée de ne pas être passée chez Jasper, mais je ne me sentais pas d'affronter 3 personnes d'un coup » s'excusa t-elle d'une voix sourde.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe Bella? ».

« C'est fini Edward. J'ai perdu » gémit-elle.

Je m'accroupis à sa hauteur et lui offris un sourire tendre.

« Si on rentrait et que tu me racontais tout ça en buvant du bon champagne? »

« Tu as déjà bu » sourit-elle.

« Ouais un peu » avouai-je.

« Ça tombe bien, moi aussi j'ai bu avec Emmett et je compte bien continuer avec toi ».

Quelques minutes plus tard, nous étions installés sur mon canapé inconfortable, nous baffrant de son délicieux gâteau au citron.

« Tu comprends, j'en ai marre de me battre. Je suis épuisée. Ça fait des mois que je retarde l'échéance mais je ne peux plus faire face à tous mes crédits » se lamenta Bella tout en mastiquant sa part de gâteau.

« C'est critique à ce point là? »

« J'ai un mois pour payer une somme monstrueuse sinon je suis en liquidation, c'est foutu »

Je n'avais jamais vu Bella si triste. Et ça faisait mal. Elle était mon petit soleil personnel.

Je pouvais l'aider, je devais l'aider.

« Combien Bella? »

« 52 398 dollars » souffla t-elle.

Merde! C'était une somme!

Remarquez je pouvais largement me le permettre. Mais comment justifier que j'avais tant d'argent en ma possession autrement qu'en lui disant la vérité?

De toute façon, Bella n'accepterait jamais que je lui prête une telle somme. Et puis ça entamerait méchamment mon budget...

_Bella a toujours été là pour toi, alors même que tu n'étais qu'un inconnu. Jasper aussi d'ailleurs._

_Tu as peur de quoi? D'être aussi généreux qu'ils l'ont été avec toi?_

Ma conscience ne me lâchait plus, embrouillant mon cerveau.

Pourtant, tout mon corps se crispait à l'idée de filer mon fric aux autres. Cet argent était à moi! La chance m'avait souri à moi!

J'allais enfin pouvoir envoyer chier mon père, ce sale despote, ma mère et son indifférence, mes anciens potes qui ne m'appelaient plus.

_T'es un salop Cullen! Elle n'a jamais été « les autres »..._

Le besoin de partir en courant me saisit. Je me sentais coupable de penser ça, avec mon chèque multicolore qui trônait sur mon bureau, à un mètre d'elle.

_Dis-lui la vérité!_

« Ça va Edward? Tu as l'air complètement ailleurs. »

Aux paroles de Bella, mon esprit se reconnecta avec la réalité et une étrange chaleur m'envahit. Je sentais que l'ambiance dans la pièce avait changé.

Le ton de mon amie était bizarrement enjôleur. Elle s'était d'ailleurs sensiblement rapprochée de moi et nous resservait généreusement du champagne dans mes vieilles tasses ébréchées.

Tandis qu'elle vidait goulûment son verre pour immédiatement se resservir, je remarquai une certaine détermination dans ses gestes, accompagnée de quelque chose d'autre.

Je me tortillai sur le canapé, mal à l'aise, quand je croisai son regard aux pupilles dilatées.

Aux pupilles dilatées?

« Bella » commençai-je, résolu à être honnête avec elle.

Pour toute réponse, elle me lança un regard étrange, finissant son champagne d'une seule traite, avant de reposer bruyamment sa tasse sur la table basse.

« Edward » me dit-elle sur le même ton.

Alors que je fixai mes cuisses, incertain sur la manière d'aborder la chose, ses lèvres sucrées se collèrent aux miennes avec force. Le goût du citron picotait ma bouche tandis que je me sentais partir en arrière sous le coup de l'impact.

Sans perdre de temps, Bella attrapa ma nuque à deux mains et commença à m'enjamber, s'installant sur moi. Sa langue caressa ensuite l'entrée de mes lèvres, son bassin se frottant contre le mien.

Son bassin se frottait contre le mien?

Je me laissais faire, pantelant, complètement abasourdi par l'énormité de la situation.

J'adorais Bella, vraiment, mais elle était mon amie, celle qui pleurait toujours la perte de Jacob le connard.

Pour ne rien arranger, elle était totalement désespérée et moi je commençais à nager dans une culpabilité absolue. On avait vu plus probant comme association.

Ses doigts fins et agiles commencèrent à déboutonner mon jean et à tirer sur mon pull, m'envoyant une décharge de lucidité.

« Bella » m'écriai-je tout en agrippant ses poignets. « Stop! Arrête! Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend ? »

Elle se figea aussitôt en un masque de souffrance pour laisser rapidement place à de la gêne.

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée » ajoutai-je doucement alors qu'elle se détachait de moi pour se rasseoir correctement sur le canapé.

Nerveusement, elle dégagea les mèches de cheveux qui barraient son visage et se resservit du champagne.

« Je suis désolée...je...C'est juste que j'avais envie de...je ne sais pas...de penser à autre chose ».

Sans que je ne le vois venir, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues et sa bouche se tordit de douleur.

« Bella, calme-toi, je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, je...je ne sais pas quoi te dire... ».

Mes paroles maladroites eurent pour seul effet de faire redoubler ses pleurs.

Complètement désemparé, je lui tapotai nerveusement l'épaule. Ses sanglots se firent alors plus bruyants et elle se jeta dans mes bras.

Son petit minois se colla au creux de mon épaule et je la sentis pleurer dans mon pull.

En réponse, mes bras se refermèrent sur elle, trop heureux de me sentir enfin utile.

Elle me serrait fort, très fort même, comme si j'allais m'échapper dans la seconde.

Alors, pour la rassurer sur ce point, je caressais lentement ses cheveux, sa nuque, son dos, tout en embrassant ses tempes.

Je finis par l'entraîner avec moi tandis que je m'allongeais sur le canapé. Elle se repositionna immédiatement, sa tête plongé dans mon cou et ses sanglots se calmèrent lentement.

Je sentais son poids plume peser sur mon corps, ma respiration se calant sur la sienne.

J'étais bien, vivant, avec ma petite Bella dans mes bras, lui servant enfin à quelque chose.

Je n'aurais voulu bouger pour rien au monde.

Pourtant, au bout de quelques instants, elle finit par redresser son jolie visage à quelques centimètres du mien et me lança un regard troublant.

« S'il te plaît Edward, j'ai besoin de toi » souffla t-elle.

« Euh... » fut la seule réponse qui me vint.

S'appuyant sur mon torse, elle se redressa brusquement.

« Tu me trouves donc si moche? »

« Non, pas du tout, au contraire », protestai-je en me redressant, « mais tu es Bella, mon amie Bella ».

Le visage fermée, elle se releva et s'écarta du canapé pour me faire face.

« Arrête avec ton amie Bella! Là, ce n'est vraiment pas ce que j'ai envie d'entendre » déclara t-elle en enlevant son pull.

« Bella », m'inquiétai-je, « je ne crois vraiment pas que tu sois en état de réfléchir correctement... »

« La ferme! Je n'ai aucune envie de réfléchir » s'énerva t-elle tout en retirant ses chaussures, ses chaussettes, puis en s'attaquant à son jean.

Je m'agitai nerveusement sur mon canapé, jetant des coups d'œil désespérés dans la pièce à la recherche d'un échappatoire.

La chaleur étrange éprouvée quelques minutes plus tôt refaisait son apparition. Je me sentais fébrile.

Il ne fallait absolument pas que je cède, c'était mon amie, je n'avais jamais éprouvé ce genre de désir pour elle. Faire l'amour avec Bella serait catastrophique pour notre amitié.

Et pourtant, malgré toutes mes résolutions, j'étais incapable de me lever et de la mettre à la porte.

« Edward ».

Sa petite voix m'interpela et je posai mon regard sur une Bella à moitié nue, en culotte et débardeur, sans son soutien gorge.

Nom de Dieu! Elle était extraordinairement attirante, un peu comme un mélange de satin et de velours.

Ses yeux étaient noirs et brillants. Sa bouche gourmande n'était plus que provocation, sa peau reflétait la lumière.

Son corps était parfaitement proportionnée. Une ligne mince qui n'empêchait pas des formes provocantes et pleines. Sa taille fine faisait ressortir son petit ventre et sa poitrine dont la rondeur tendait le tissus.

Elle avait un dos de danseuse, légèrement cambré, qui mettait en valeur, à chaque mouvement, ses hanches bien dessinées.

J'étais subjugué.

Mon inoffensive petite Bella se transformait en tigresse, m'intimidant complètement.

"Viens! " souffla t-elle d'un air coquin.

Et merde, si elle le voulait tant, oui j'allais venir!

Un peu raide, je me relevai et m'approchai lentement d'elle. Elle m'agrippa par mon pull et m'attira dans un baiser enflammé.

Dieu elle embrassait bien! Et j'étais en train de bander comme un malade.

Instinctivement, ma main se glissa sous son débardeur et empoigna son sein droit.

« Bella merde » gémis-je.

Ma seconde main rejoignit le sein laissé pour compte. Et c'était bon, plus même. Je tripotais carrément mon amie et je trouvais ça extraordinaire.

Elle sentait bon, elle était aussi douce que je le pensais. Elle était parfaite.

Reculant soudainement vers mon lit, elle me priva de son contact merveilleux.

Je la suivis, excité à mort, tandis qu'elle s'y allongeait, les jambes légèrement écartées, ses lèvres pleines entre ouvertes. Tout n'était qu'invitation à aller plus loin, toujours plus loin.

"Déshabille-toi" susurra t-elle.

Complètement fou, je m'exécutai en quelques secondes.

Mon envie d'elle était plus qu'évidente et j'eus la satisfaction de voir ses yeux briller de plaisir.

Me rappelant qu'il me fallait un préservatif, je courus jusqu'à la salle de bain, trifouillant dans mon pauvre tiroir.

Mon sésame à la main, je rejoignis Bella qui m'attendait toujours sur mon lit, entièrement nue à présent, ses jambes repliées sur ma couette, exposant à ma vue son sexe rosée.

Bordel de merde!

Il fallait que je me calme, que je prenne sur moi. Lentement, j'embrassai, caressai, suçotai , mordillai, chaque parcelle de son corps.

En réponse, elle se tordit d'impatience et c'était jouissif. Jamais je n'avais mis dans chacun de mes gestes autant d'attention et autant de recherche.

Aspirant un de ses seins dans ma bouche, mes doigts partirent à la rencontre de ses replis les plus secrets.

Elle était plus que prête et j'enfilai précipitamment mon préservatif.

"Viens " me supplia t-elle.

Alors je lui obéis, la pénétrant lentement tout en agrippant ses cuisses à pleines mains pour les coller contre moi.

Ses parois douces et humides me comprimèrent immédiatement et je sentis ma bite pulser dangereusement.

Saloperie! J'allais venir tout de suite. Je ressortis très vite pour frotter mon sexe contre le sien, me permettant de me calmer.

Bella se cambra, les yeux fermés, me cherchant de ses mains.

Attrapant finalement mes cheveux, elle m'entraîna dans un long baiser rempli d'envie.

Emprisonné par ses longues jambes, je me perdis à nouveau en elle, toujours plus loin.

J'adorais ça et lui montrais par des grognements suggestifs tandis qu'elle se cambrait toujours plus, cherchant mon contact, pour finir par exploser autour de moi, emprisonnant totalement ma bite. Je la rejoignis quelques secondes plus tard, ne pouvant m'empêcher de crier son prénom.

Tandis que je peinais à reprendre ma respiration, affalé sur mon lit, Bella agita un nouveau préservatif sous mon nez.

"Tu m'en dois encore une Cullen".

Elle se redressa pour s'asseoir sur moi, ses mains caressant ma poitrine.

"Je te voyais avec plus de poils" s'amusa t-elle.

"Et ça te déplaît?" demandai-je d'une voix rauque.

"Non, j'aime, en plus tu sens bon" m'apprit-elle tout en embrassant mon cou.

"Comment ça?" rigolai-je.

"Ton odeur, j'adore" m'avoua t-elle dans un sourire carnassier.

Ses doigts habiles partirent à la découverte de mon ventre, mes testicules, pour finir par mon sexe qui lui répondit aussitôt.

Elle se recula légèrement tout en massant mes cuisses pour lécher savamment ma bite qui durcit encore plus, lui permettant de glisser une nouvelle protection.

Satisfaite, Bella se positionna au dessus de moi, se frottant lascivement à mon pénis.

Dieu quelle était belle!

Alors qu'elle s'empalait durement sur moi, nous arrachant des cris de plaisir, je me disais que j'avais trouvé le bonheur.

Parce que la voir onduler sur moi, avec avidité, était le plus beau des spectacles.

Bloqué dans les méandres du plaisir, je ne pensais qu'à sa chaleur, la douceur de sa peau, ses yeux fous qui fixaient les miens, ses seins ballotant sous mon nez.

Et à ses paroles, qui me juraient que j'étais le seul pour elle, je compris vraiment ce que signifiait être le mec le plus chanceux de la terre.

**….**

Lorsque j'ouvris les yeux, le soleil inondait la pièce. Il n'avait pas fait aussi beau depuis des lustres. Les dernières brumes de mon sommeil s'évaporaient lentement, le plaisir que j'avais éprouvé cette nuit s'écoulant doucement dans mes veines.

Je ne savais plus où s'arrêtait le rêve et où commençait la réalité. J'avais juste conscience que Bella était en train de se déplacer dans la pièce. Son parfum sucré flottait dans l'air.

Et puis la vérité me frappa de plein fouet.

J'avais couché avec mon amie alors qu'elle était au plus mal.

Je lui avais menti, je ne savais absolument pas comment lui parler de la loterie, je ne savais absolument pas dans quel état d'esprit elle était, dans quel état d'esprit j'étais...

Tout ce que je retenais c'est que c'était bon, incroyable même. Je n'aurais jamais cru que je pourrais prendre autant de plaisir à coucher avec Bella.

Si ça n'était pas autant le merdier, j'aurais recommencé, là, tout de suite.

Inspectant la pièce, je la repérai rapidement. Elle était habillée à la hâte, penchée sur mon bureau. Ses jolies fesses semblaient me narguer.

J'avais l'impression qu'elle consultait l'écran de mon ordinateur. Ses cheveux châtains flottaient librement sur ses épaules. C'était rare qu'elle les ait lâchés et j'étais le privilégié qui pouvait admirer leur reflets dorés danser dans le soleil matinal.

Soudain apaisé, je profitais de ce moment.

Aucune question, aucune gêne, aucune parole n'étaient encore de mise.

Rien n'avait encore vraiment changé entre nous.

Elle se mouvait devant moi, inconsciente de mon regard. Et moi, je pouvais l'observer en toute quiétude. Comme à mon habitude...

C'est alors que je l'aperçus, le putain de chèque multicolore qui était coincé entre les touches de mon ordinateur portable et Bella avait le nez dessus.

Merde!

Avant que je n'aie le temps de réagir, elle se tourna vers moi, l'air abasourdi, et sursauta légèrement quand elle vit que j'étais déjà réveillé, à la regarder.

« Félicitations! Tu es riche maintenant » m'agressa t-elle tout en désignant le bureau derrière elle. « Tu comptais me le dire quand? ».

Le changement d'atmosphère fut une réelle douche froide, achevant de me sortir de mon état de passivité.

« J'allais te le dire », m'excitai-je aussitôt en me redressant. « Je voulais justement t'aider, je te le jure Bella! ».

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu crois? » s'énerva t-elle « Que j'en veux de ton fric? Mais tu peux te le garder. Il n'est rien que pour toi, comme le pire rapiat que tu es ».

« Je te jure Bella que j'allais te le dire. Mais c'est juste que je n'ai pas trouvé le moment. C'est tout. Et puis je trouvais ça déplacé par rapport à ce que tu vivais ... »

« Menteur! » me coupa t-elle. « De toute façon tu ne comprends rien. Je ne sais pas ce que je cherche avec toi. Je perds mon temps ».

Elle commença à enfiler rageusement son manteau.

Prêt à me lever pour la retenir, je me rendis compte que j'étais complètement nu sous ma couette, me bloquant dans mon élan.

« Attends Bella tu ne peux pas partir comme ça, sans qu'on ait parlé de ce qui s'est passé » m'écriai-je tout en enroulant ma couette autour de moi.

« Il n'y a rien à dire. J'avais besoin d'être consolée et tu l'as fait, point. A moins qu'il y ait autre chose peut-être? »

Je ne savais absolument pas quoi lui répondre. Tout allait bien trop vite. Je n'arrivais plus à réfléchir clairement.

Et puis je n'étais pas en meilleure posture, piégé dans mon lit, emberlificoté dans ma couette, me sentant vraiment merdeux.

Face à mon silence, Bella émit un petit ricanement sarcastique.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'attends rien de toi. Plus rien même. Je me demande bien comment j'ai pu me tromper à ce point. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je suis venue chez toi hier soir! Tu te fous complètement de mes problèmes! Tu ne m'as pas appelée depuis des jours et quand tu passes me voir c'est en coup de vent sans même t'intéresser à moi alors que tu savais que j'étais dans la merde.

Mais je comprends mieux maintenant. Tu te planquais pour ne pas avoir à expliquer que tu avais gagné à ce jeu pourri et que tu allais maintenant pouvoir te barrer sans te retourner. Et le pire dans tout ça, c'est que tu crois que je t'en veux parce que tu ne m'as pas proposé de me prêter du fric ».

Elle referma son manteau tout en secouant sa tête de dépit.

« Je comprends pourquoi tu n'as plus d'amis et plus de famille. Tu es le roi des cons qui croit que tout t'est dû, qui ne pense à personne d'autre que lui, qui profite des autres.

Et j'ai la haine parce que c'est le pire des je m'en foutiste qui gagne tout ce blé en se contentant d'acheter un pauvre ticket de loterie pour la première fois de sa vie! ».

Ces paroles me firent l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

« Si je suis si horrible, pourquoi t'être intéressée à moi? » demandai-je d'une voix sourde.

« Parce que je croyais qu'on était amis! » s'exclama t-elle les larmes aux yeux. « Que je pouvais te faire confiance, compter sur toi, me confier à toi. Et que tu ferais de même et peut-être même plus...Mais rassure-toi, je ne pense pas que tu es _horrible_, je ne compte juste pas autant pour toi que je le croyais ».

Tout en attrapant son sac en bandoulière, elle conclut dans un murmure :

"Quand tu m'encourageais à monter mon restaurant, que tu me regardais faire la cuisine, la manière dont tu...j'y croyais..."

Mon cœur battait la chamade. Une boule obstruait ma gorge. Je l'avais déçue.

« Je croyais en moi et puis en toi aussi. Que tu étais meilleur que tu ne le pensais. Mais je me suis plantée. Tu te contentes largement de qui tu es et surtout de qui tu deviens. Mais je ne t'en veux pas, c'est à moi que j'en veux ».

La seconde d'après elle était partie. Me laissant seul.

Ma première réaction fut de me dire qu'elle avait été particulièrement injuste.

Ma seconde fut de réaliser, un peu trop tard, que je venais de perdre la personne la plus importante de ma courte vie.

**….**

Posté devant ma fenêtre, je la guettais, songeant que c'était le seul moyen qui m'avait permis de l'entre-apercevoir ces derniers jours.

Mes cartons étaient faits, la pièce était quasi vide.

J'avais bazardé ou donné la totalité de mes meubles. Le reste de mes affaires attendaient sagement la camionnette de Jasper pour être emmenées chez mes parents.

Dans deux jours, je serais dans les Caraïbes. République Dominicaine, Jamaïque, Puerto Rico...J'allais le faire mon plein de soleil.

Après je verrais. J'avais le temps maintenant.

Mon départ avait été plus rapide que prévu.

Deux jours après ma nuit avec Bella, mon propriétaire m'avait annoncé qu'il relouait mon studio dès la semaine suivante, me laissant 7 jours pour tout régler, m'évitant ainsi tout préavis.

J'avais sauté sur l'occasion pour décider de me faire la belle, comme prévu.

Il était hors de question que je retourne chez mon père et ma mère, que je squatte chez Jasper ou encore à l'hôtel, alors je m'étais offert ce voyage de six mois.

Comme me l'avait dit mon banquier, rien ne pressait, je devais juste en profiter, tout resterait tel que je l'avais laissé.

Enfin, exceptée une chose, et pas des moindres, les intérêts que j'aurais engrangés durant le temps de mon départ.

« Si vous m'écoutez Monsieur Cullen, vous aurez encore et toujours plus d'argent quand vous reviendrez. Des voyages comme le votre, vous pourrez vous en payer une centaine! ».

Alors c'était ce que j'avais fait. Je l'avais écouté avec ses placements « à la papa », des placements sûrs. Autant être raisonnable un jour.

Bizarrement, tout ça était beaucoup moins réjouissant que ce que je pensais. Peut-être parce que je quittais les seuls amis que je n'avais jamais eus.

J'avais enfin dit la vérité à Jasper et Alice, accompagnant ma révélation d'un beau voyage en Italie. Je savais qu'ils en rêvaient. Au moins, ils éviteraient de se disputer pendant trois semaines.

« Putain Edward! » avait rigolé Jasper. « Je ne sais pas si je dois te tuer de nous avoir caché une chose pareille ou te prendre dans mes bras. Tu croyais quoi? Qu'on allait te voler? En tous cas c'est la meilleure chose qui pouvait t'arriver. Y'a que ça qui pouvait te bouger un peu.

Et si tu montes ta boîte ou un truc dans le genre, n'oublie pas que tu auras besoin de moi pour te réveiller le matin! Et merci...»

Pour Bella c'était une toute autre histoire. Elle refusait de me parler et m'évitait comme la peste. Sa porte restait hermétiquement close, son répondeur, la seule réponse à mes appels et son absence, le seul constat à mes multiples visites à son bar.

Ses reproches et sa peine résonnaient dans mon esprit dès que j'essayais de m'endormir.

Et pourtant je ne comprenais pas pourquoi elle avait réagi aussi fortement à toute cette histoire.

« Toi t'es vraiment un mou du cerveau en plus de tout le reste » s'était moqué Emmett un soir où je l'attendais désespérément devant une bière.

« Comment ça? »

« Tu penses que ma cousine aurait réagi comme ça si tu lui étais indifférent? »

J'avais eu chaud, très chaud tout à coup à ses paroles, tandis que je pensais à la gentillesse de Bella, sa clairvoyance, son optimisme, son courage, le sourire de Bella, la douceur de Bella, sa gourmandise, sa créativité, les yeux pétillants de Bella quand elle me faisait goûter ses petits plats, l'odeur sucrée de pâtisserie qui émanait d'elle en fin de journée, sa peau si douce, ses jolies rondeurs, ses beaux seins blancs, son dos cambré, son rire communicatif, ses cris de plaisirs...

« Mais je... » avais-je finalement bêtement répondu.

« Mais je...mais je » m'avait singé Emmett. « Mais je, rien du tout. De toute façon, tu t'en vas et elle, elle est en train de se démener pour essayer de s'en sortir sans trop de casse. Elle est même allée voir Jacob, pas que ce con change quoi que ce soit remarque...

Rentre chez toi Edward. Je vais devoir fermer de toute façon. D'ailleurs, on ferme définitivement à la fin de la semaine ».

C'était ce soir là, déterminé à lui parler au moins une dernière fois, que j'avais mis au point une petite mise en scène qui ne pouvait que la faire réagir.

Et maintenant je l'attendais désespérément, accroché à ma fenêtre.

Sa petite cuisine donnant sur sa porte d'entrée, je ne pouvais pas la louper. Je voyais d'ici le paquet brun que j'avais déposé devant sa porte avec la complicité d'Emmett.

Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de ressasser divers scénarios dans ma tête depuis plus d'une heure, à tel point même, que, lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin, je crus à une hallucination.

Le cœur battant à cent à l'heure, je vis Bella se pencher, sourcils froncés, et attraper le paquet.

Elle déchira le papier à la hâte et retira le chèque de sa pochette plastique sans prendre la peine de regarder le reste.

Étudiant certainement le montant de ce dernier, elle fit tomber la pochette et le papier au sol, et redressa soudain sa tête dans ma direction.

Je me figeai instantanément, un sourire gêné aux lèvres, alors que les yeux de Bella me lançaient des éclairs.

Elle se dirigea vers la fenêtre de sa cuisine, furibonde, et l'ouvrit avec fracas.

Je fis aussitôt de même, me prenant un courant d'air glacial en pleine figure, et m'empressai de prendre la parole.

« Bella, écoute-moi avant de refuser. C'est un investissement que je fais, un très bon même, pas un cadeau. »

« C'est beaucoup plus que je n'ai besoin! Et puis je ne veux pas de ton fric! Je te l'ai dit! » me cria t-elle, son visage auréolé par toute la buée qui sortait de sa bouche.

« Mais moi je veux que tu l'aies » insistai-je. « J'ai toujours cru en tes talents. Je veux que tu puisses sauver ton bar et puis l'agrandir et que tu puisses enfin faire profiter les autres de ta délicieuse cuisine et, qui sait, qu'un jour tu transformes le tout en un vrai restaurant et que tu sois couronnée de succès. Et puis c'est certainement la seule chose de bien que je ferais avec cet argent».

Je repris rapidement mon souffle, profitant de la stupéfaction de Bella, et continuai mon petit discours d'une voix calme, tentant de faire transparaître toute ma sincérité.

« Je ne fais pas ça par culpabilité, ou parce que je m'en vais, ou encore pour te remercier d'avoir été une véritable amie pour le connard que je suis et de m'avoir fait passer la meilleure nuit de ma vie ».

Je pris une profonde inspiration.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé, pour tout, mais s'il te plaît, fais-moi l'honneur d'accepter cet argent et de faire de moi ton associé... Mais à distance! », me repris-je aussitôt, « tu feras ce que tu veux! Je ne te dirais rien ou pas...enfin si tu veux...ou si tu préfères tu te contentes de me rembourser...mais tu prends le temps qu'il te faut...enfin comme tu veux...moi je te le donne ce fric...c'est comme tu veux, mais ne me dis pas non. On fera comme tu veux Bella ».

Et merde! Je n'avais jamais autant pataugé de ma vie.

Figée en un masque de surprise, elle n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Le chèque était toujours dans sa main, s'agitant au gré du vent.

Anxieux, je la vis recouvrir peu à peu ses esprits, puis regarder longuement le chèque de 100 000 dollars pour finir par le plier soigneusement et le faire glisser dans sa poche.

Ses mains crochetèrent ensuite le rebord de sa fenêtre et tout son corps se pencha dans ma direction.

Une lueur de colère s'attardait dans son regard mais ses lèvres esquissèrent un sourire.

Elle m'observa quelques secondes avant de prononcer d'un ton narquois:

« Je retire ce que je t'ai dit, je te mets tout ce que tu veux sur ta note Cullen ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'éclater de rire, un rire franc, libérateur. Ça faisait un bail que je n'avais pas ri comme ça.

D'abord dans la retenue, Bella finit par me rejoindre.

On avait l'air con, chacun sur le bord de notre fenêtre, à rigoler comme des perdus, mais je ne m'étais jamais senti aussi heureux.

Au creux de la pochette plastique qui gisait encore sur le sol, se cachaient une maladroite lettre d'excuse et un billet d'avion qui lui permettrait de me rejoindre sous le soleil le temps qu'elle voudrait, quand elle le voudrait. Et j'espérais vraiment qu'elle l'utilise...

Tandis que l'on se tenait là, à tenter de calmer notre fou rire dans le froid hivernal, un rayon de soleil fit son apparition et éclaira la cour sinistre, les façades décrépies et le visage de Bella, ma si belle Bella.

**FIN**


End file.
